Wished Away
by Swisssmarie
Summary: Lisa wishes that something had never been done. But in the future, is it all that it's cracked up to be. Will she get her wish to make her wish to never come true? Or will she never be able to see the one that always made her life interesting, again?
1. New Years Revelation

**Like a lot of you people say this: Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpsons. That would be cool, but I don't. So, I guess I'll say it.**

_Invoked Forth _is about how Lisa goes through her life wishing that something hadn't been done.

_**

* * *

**_

_**New Years Revelation**_

_December 31st, 2007. 11:55 p.m._

Lisa was sitting at home on the couch looking at family photos. Her husband, Michael Drake, was getting ready for the new year. He looked over his shoulder and saw that his wife was about to cry. Michael went over to comfort Lisa.

"What's wrong? Every year you sit here looking at this scrap book." Michael said, taking the book out of her hands. "What's so special about it?" He flipped through the pages.

Lisa grabbed it out of his hands with force. "It might just be a book to you, but it's something special to me." She closed it and put it back on the shelf. There was something special about this book, more like different. This book had always missed something. It missed a very important being. It missed Bart.

_The time now read 11:59, with twenty seconds to go._

"Come on Lisa, cheer with me." Michael pulled her off her seat and started counting down. "Ten, nine."

"Mike I really don't want to." Lisa just sat down, and thought about what she'd down, about what she'd done on December 31st, 1998.

"Five, four, three."

Lisa mumbled something under he breath. She put her head into her hands.

"Two, one!" Mike cheered. He picked up Lisa and started hugging her. "What's wrong, every single New Year you're like this. Tell me what is wrong."

"I told you nothing." Lisa couldn't keep that inside, she had to say something, or do something. She broke down crying.

_December 18th, 1998._

Lisa was thirteen, she was in seventh grade. Bart, at that time, was in ninth grade. Lisa hadn't changed at all, really. But Bart had changed. He liked to play pranks way too much now. The more and more pranks he pulled, the more and more Lisa got fed up. Because most of them were on her.

Lisa and Bart had just got home from school, when Milhouse came knocking on the door.

"Who could that be?" Bart chuckled. He was about to crack up.

Lisa looked at him, and rolled her eyes. "I'll get it." Obviously Lisa didn't notice Bart's strange behavior. He was strange all the time. Lisa opened the door, and Bart fell on the floor laughing.

"Uh, hi, Lisa. I'm ready." Milhouse said holding out flowers for Lisa.

"Ready for... what?" She wanted to glare at Bart so badly, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Our... date." Milhouse looked round Bart to see him still laughing hysterically. Milhouse drop the flowers and scratched his head. "There is no date, is there?"

"No... sorry 'bout that." Lisa closed the door on Milhouse. She turned around sharply."Bart!" She ran towards him. He was still cracking up.

"Uh, oh." He got up and started running towards the kitchen. "What did I do?" He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"What did you do? You did everything wrong. You've always ruined everything for me!" Lisa screamed. She jumped on the table and tackled Bart.

"Whoa, don't have a cow man!" Bart squeezed out of Lisa's clutch and slid to the staircase, to see that Homer was coming down stairs. "Move it, Homer." Bart squeezed past him.

"God, Bart, you're dead." Without seeing Homer, Lisa ran into him. "Dang it. Sorry dad." She patted him on the head and started running for Bart again.

"What the heck are you kids doing!?" Homer yelled. He picked up his doughnuts and continued walking down the steps. "I knew I shouldn't have had kids." He muttered to himself.

"Dang, Lisa. You're not giving up without a fight this time." Bart ran into his room and locked the door. Lisa ran down the hall and ran into Bart's door.

"Ow!" Lisa fell backwards. Bart opened the door slightly, to see his sister rubbing her forehead.

"Here, let me help you up." Bart said sarcastically. Bart reached out for a hand, when Lisa tried to grab it... "Psyche." Lisa fell back on her butt.

"Bart!" Lisa got up, Bart closed his door. "I'll get you, no matter what it takes."

_Janurary 1st, 2008_

"Lisa! Are you okay?" Mike ran down to her.

"No! It didn't come true! It didn't come true!" Lisa cried. She was shaking.

"What didn't come true? What didn't come true!"

"It didn't come true!" Lisa screamed.

"I get that, but what didn't come true." Now Mike's voice was calm and soothing again.

"You're still here, this house is still here. It didn't come true."

"You want me to leave, do you want to move?" Mike was so confused. What the heck were they even talking about.

"I want him back. It's been too long." Lisa's voice was quiet, but shaky.

"Who's 'him'? Is there someone I should know about?" Mike got up and looked at her with one eye brow raised.

Lisa chuckled. That was the first chuckle she did all day. And normally she was a pretty easy going girl. "No, 'him' is my brother."

"Huh? I didn't know you had a brother."

"That's the point, no one knows I have a brother except me."

"What?" Mike looked at her like she was crazy. "Is there something here I'm not getting?"

"Yeah, pretty much. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would think I was crazy." Lisa got up and got her scrap book. "Look through the pages. You'll see what I mean."

Mike went through them, and didn't see what was so bad. "I don't see anything. Only you, Maggie, Homer and Marge."

"Exactly."

"But that can't make me believe that you have a brother." Mike said.

"Well, shouldn't you believe your wife?" Lisa smirked.

"I don't know... y'know they tend to be liars."

"Hey! I've never lied to you in my life." Lisa hit him in the shoulder. She was smiling. Every New Years for ten years has been complete misary. For once after the accident, she was feeling happy inside.

"I know, I know. Anyway, what's the story with you and your 'brother'?" Mike put air quotes around "brother".

"He's real! But it's a long story." Lisa smiled crookedly.

"We have time. We have the rest of our lives, time."

"Maybe..."

* * *

Reviews Please! Next up: a chapter: Lisa tells Mike about what she did on December 31st 1998, and why she did it. 


	2. The Story

**_The Story_**

_January 1st, 2008_

Lisa had just told Mike that she had a brother. But what happened to him?

Lisa and Mike sat on the couch. She was about to tell him what happened.

"So, what happened to him?" Mike asked.

_December 20th, 1998_

The Simpsons were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Homer was reading the paper. Marge was washing dishes. Bart was eating bacon. And Lisa was eating cereal.

"So, kids today is your last day until winter break. Are you excited?" Marge asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I guess." Lisa said.

"Well, duh, mom!" Bart exclaimed. "Who wouldn't be. It's the next best thing to summer vacation."

"I'm not." Homer mumble under his breath.

Bart was getting anxious. He wanted to pull a prank so badly. So he just took his food put it in his fork, and flicked it at Lisa. "Oops, sorry." Bart smiled innocently.

"Hey!" Lisa screamed. She through her wet cereal at him. "Stop it!"

"I didn't mean too!" Bart laughed. "Great! Now I have to put on new clothes."

"Serves you right!" Lisa yelled after him.

"Bart, Lisa stop it! Why can't you get along for one second!?" Marge screamed.

"It's not my fault! It's never my fault. It's always him!"

Bart changed his clothes and was about to close his door when he noticed some scissors. "I wonder what I can do with these..." Bart tapped his mouth. Bart went down stairs and saw Lisa's backpack. "Perfect." Bart got it and cut the bottom off.

Lisa came around the corner. Bart put the scissors behind his back. "What are you doing?" Lisa asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." Bart smiled innocently again. Bart skipped back into the kitchen.

"I know you're up to something." Lisa yelled after him. She looked around. Nothing. She walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay, have a fun day at school, kids." Marge kissed them goodbye.

"We will." Bart smiled maniacally. He nudged Lisa. "Watch it." Lisa glared. He got his backpack and walked to the door. He wanted to see this.

"Bye mom." Lisa picked up her backpack, and...PLOP! "My books!"

"Ha, ha!" Bart ran out the door.

"Bart!" Lisa gathered her books and ran after him. "I will get you!"

"Doubt it!" Lisa was gaining on him. He turned left, away from the school.

"What are you doing!?"

"Nothing." Bart got out his skateboard and jumped on it. "Now try and catch me!" He laughed. It was a good thing he always had that. He grabbed a light pole and circled around it.

"Wha... dang it!" Lisa stopped to catch her breath. Bart was always one step ahead.

_January 1st_

"Wait." Mike interrupted, "your brother seems really cool."

Lisa looked at him.

"Well, he does."

"Okay... anyway." Lisa continued.

_December 20th_

Bart got to school right on time, but Lisa was five minutes late.

"Now that's what I call a high speed chase." Bart snickered.

Lisa ran into school, ran down the hall into her home room. "I'm so sorry I'm late!" Lisa panted.

"You're late." Mrs. Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I am."

"Okay, take your seat."

"Yes, Mrs. Carlisle." Lisa power walked to her seat. She sat down, and everyone was looking at her. They whispering to each other. Lisa sighed.

"Where were you?" Allison Taylor asked.

"My brother." Lisa rolled her eyes. "I'm getting really sick of him."

"I can see that. This is the third day you've been late." Allison picked a leaf out of Lisa's hair. "What happened anyway?"

"I chased him, he got away. I ran through bushes and grass. And then I was late." Lisa looked at the stick, she pulled out of her hair.

"You know this is getting out of hand. Maybe you should tell your mom."

"Yeah, like she's really going to do anything. And even if she did, he wouldn't listen." The bell rang. "Great! Now I have to have a class with him." Lisa walked out of the room and down to Science 101.

Bart was already there. "Hey Lisa, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He put out his hand. "Truths?"

"I'm not stupid, Bart." Lisa rolled her eyes. Did he really think she would fall for that?

Bart nodded. Milhouse put out his foot. Lisa tripped over it. "Need a hand?" Milhouse said. Bart put something on Milhouse's hand, and on Lisa's chair.

Lisa grabbed his hand. ZZZZZZZ. "Ow!" Lisa pulled her hand away. "Milhouse!"

Bart broke down laughing, so did the class. "Sorry, Lisa. I can't help myself!"

Lisa hurried to her seat. She sat down... plhhhhhhhh. "Oh. My. God!"

"Oh my god!" Bart laughed. "Classic!"

Lisa sat up-whoopee cushion.

"Everyone! Take your seats." "Lisa? Why are you holding a whoopee cushion?"

"Sorry, Mr. Windbag." Lisa dropped her head. The whole class started laughing again.

_December 20th_

"Ha, ha! That is funny!" Mike laughed.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Lisa laughed, pretending. "No! It isn't! How would you feel if you were me?"

"C'mon Lisa, you gotta learn to laugh at yourself."

"Do you know how fed up I was getting with Bart? No, you don't know, because you were never there. I would never have married you if Bart did this to me." Lisa's face was very serious now. "Is he funny now?"

"No..." Mike sat back in his seat.

_December 20th_

Lisa was at her locker at the end of the day, when she heard some girls talking about some comet.

"Have you heard about the comet on New Years?" The first girl said.

"No, what about it?" The seconds girl asked.

"I heard, that if you make a wish on it at exactly 12:00 New Years, your wish will come true."

"Really..." Lisa said to herself. Maybe if she wished her brother away, her life would be a lot better. But she's seen those types of movies. Be careful what you wish for. Then again...

_January 1st_

"What? You were really thinking about wishing away you own brother?" Mike exclaimed.

"Yeah... but as you can see I'm not finished with the story." Lisa remarked.

"Okay." Mike backed up. He didn't want to be wished away.

_December 31st_

All winter break Bart had not played a prank on Lisa at all.

"Maybe I won't wish him away." she said under he breath. Bart had walked by her room and over heard.

"Wish away who?" Bart walked in.

"Oh, no one." Lisa was working on her science project that was due two days from now. Just a few more screws and it would be done. "There finished." Lisa put it on her dresser and went down stairs for dinner.

"Are you guys ready for 1999?" Homer asked eagerly.

"Yeah." Everyone said together.

Everyone ate and talked. The time was now 8:57.

"Only three more hours." Bart said.

The family was watching television. The time was now 11:45.

"Bart, have you finished you science project." Marge asked, her eyes still glued to the TV.

"Yeah, I have actually."

"I doubt that." Lisa smirked.

"Oh, really? Well, I'll go and get it." Bart walked up stairs. He traveled into his room and got a baseball. "Here it is." He walked out and dropped the ball. It rolled into Lisa's room. Bart walked in and noticed her project. "This is nice." He started touching all sorts of things on it. Then he touched one wrong spot and it broke. "Oh... no..."

Lisa heard it and she ran into her room. "What. No. How."

"Speak Lisa." Bart was ready for an explosion.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Lisa screamed. Homer and Marge ran into her room.

"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to this time!" Bart was really serious.

"GET OUT!"

"Lisa. Relax." Marge ran over to her and put her hand on her back. "Breathe. It was just an accident."

"How can I believe it was just an accident. Everything he does is never an accident!" Lisa yelled.

"That's not true!" Bart ran out of her room, and out the door. You could see him run up his tree, into his tree house.

Lisa was crying now. "Mom, dad, I just want to be alone." Homer and Marge walked out of her room.

She looked at her clock; 11:58. "Should I do it? I'm fed up with him. But what if my life is worse. You can't knock it, 'til you try it. I know, but he's my brother. Life just wouldn't be the same without him." She said to herself. She again looked at her clock; 11:59. Lisa was going towards not wishing him away until she looked at her project. Anger was building up inside her. "That's it! I'm doing it!" The clock struck 12:00. She saw the colorful comet race across the sky. She took her chance. "I wish my brother was never born!" She screamed.

* * *

Reviews Please!! Next chaper: something...: Mike's reaction, and some other stuff. 


	3. A Regretting Stage

_**A Regretting Stage**_

_January 1st, 1:00_

"Wow." Is all Michael could say. He never knew Lisa had a brother. Better yet he never knew that she had a brother, she wished away.

"Yeah... I told you it would be long." Lisa agreed. Now that she thinks about it, maybe she regrets telling him. But it felt nice to tell someone. When she was littler, she didn't even bother telling Homer or Marge. Not even Maggie. They didn't need to find out, because some things in the world are better left unsaid.

"I don't think it was that long. I just thought it was...compelling."

"Right." Lisa snickered. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." She hugged him good night and went off to bed.

"Yeah, see you." Mike waved weakly. His mind was still jumbled. The world was a mystery, no matter how much was discovered.

He stayed up about an hour later looking through old scrap books. He wanted to check any evidence that might show Bart actually being here. It's not that he didn't trust Lisa, it's just it's still kind of hard to believe that something so complicated would be taken care of so easily. But sadly, her story checks out. There was nothing, nothing at all. Mike looked at the clock it; 3:45. "Whoa, it's really late." He hopped off the couch and shuffled to his room. He noticed Lisa tossing and turning in bed.

_Inside Lisa's Head_.

_Lisa was sitting in a pitch black room. She couldn't see anything, absolutely nothing at all. Though she couldn't see anything, she felt like there was walls, like she was enclosed._

_Lisa got up and tried to look around. She bumped into a wall. She backed up and walked into another wall. Then another wall. Then into something softer than a wall. She felt it for a second, then let out a scream. "Ahh!" Lisa tried to run, but all she could do was press against a wall._

_A flash of lightning struck, and she saw the black figure stand there. It stood there like a statue. It didn't move. It didn't twitch. She pressed against the wall even more until she fell back. "How did I do that?" She got up and started running. Another flash happened and the figure moved from one side of the dream to the other side. "Oh, god. What's happening?"_

_Every flash the figure was some where different, but it didn't move. She didn't move. "What's happening? Who are you?" Lisa yelled. She tried to run away, but the scene would replay. She never stopped until she fell down a hole that was never there._

"Lisa! Lisa! Wake up!" Mike yelled. He pushed her off the bed.

"Hey, I was sleeping!" Lisa yelled back. Though she was happy he woke her up, she didn't want him to know she was. She had always been really stubborn.

"You were having a bad dream, I could tell."

"So, it wasn't scary."

"What was it about?"

"I don't know. I didn't really see much, but it was weird."

"Oh, well-" Mike started.

"How do you think my life would be like if I never did what I did?" Lisa interrupted.

"Um, I don't know, you probably wouldn't know me." Mike suggested. "How much did your life change after you made that wish?"

"A lot." Lisa stood there staring out the window. "To much."

_January 1st, 1999._

Lisa stood there staring out the window when a strike of lightning struck. That straightened her up. "Did it come true? Did it happened?" Lisa looked around her room, it was the same. She looked out the window once again and noticed no one was in the tree house.

She ran downstairs, to see her mom and dad on the couch watching TV. "Mom? Dad..." Lisa froze. "Oh my god, Dad!"

"What? What?" Is there something on my face?" Homer yelled.

"No, it's just... you have hair!"

"Yeah... I do."

"And whoa! You're thin!" Lisa almost fainted. This just couldn't happen. "Mom? Is that a diamond necklace?"

"Yes, I got it for my birthday." Marge happily smiled.

"And what is up with the house, it's like five times the size of a normal house."

"Lisa, honey, are you okay? It's like you haven't been here forever." Marge went over to her and looked into her eyes. Lisa just looked back. Her eyes didn't seem real. They didn't sparkle like they used too, and they were... blue! They were always hazel.

The house was really big. Was it because of Bart that they had no money? Guess so. Everything shined, and everything was clean. For once in Lisa's life they were rich. They could pay for her college.

"Lisa are you hungry, or tired?" Homer asked. "You haven't been downstairs all night."

"Yeah, yes I am." Lisa sat down next to Homer.

"Okay let me just get you something." Homer said. "Yvette, can you bring Lisa some tofu?"

"Right away." the intercom said.

"Wow! We have a maid!" Lisa exclaimed. "I'm really going to like my new life." Lisa sat back, and put her hands behind her head. "I should have made this wish a long time ago."

_January 2008_

"Michael! Wake up!" Lisa nudged him, and he fell off his hand. "Did you listen to me at all?"

"Of course I did." Mike fell back on his pillow and pulled his covers up. "I'm tired, but that was a great story."

"Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow." Lisa looked at her clock; 4:56. "Dang, it's late. What have I been doing this whole time?" Lisa snuggled back into her covers and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Read and Review Please! 


	4. The Beginning of It All

**Hey people, that have reviewed my story! Thanks everyone! I probably won't do anymore chapters until spring break. So, until then I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_**The Beginning of It All**_

"Ahh!" Lisa sat up in bed. "I'm alive! I'm alive!" She scanned her body, just to make sure that she had all her body parts. Lisa now regretted everything she had ever said or done in her life, even if they were pleasant. Because every second she closed her eyes there was something terrible hidden underneath. "Michael, Michael! Wake up!"

"Huh, what?" Michael sat up and rubbed his eyes. Of course, he had to get stuck with a wife that had, had a very weird past.

"I had a horrible dream, again." Lisa shrieked. "Everything from my past was in one horrible dream!" Mike did his 'of course' gesture. "Michael this is serious! I can't sleep, and I can't... sleep!"

"Don't have a cow Lisa. Just calm yourself!" Michael ever wondered why he married her. Oh yeah, because she was fun to be around, and rich.

"Huh?" Lisa questioned. "What did you just say?" She pointed at him, with big, wild eyes.

"Calm yourself?" You could here the strong confusion in his voice. But, of course, it is kind of weird to have your spouse run across the room, and point at you, because you said something. Even if you don't know what it is.

"No, before that!"

"Um... don't have a cow..."

"Don't have a cow." Lisa echoed softly. "Why do you have to mock me?"

"What did I do?" It's not like he really did anything. That shouldn't offend her. He thought it sounded pretty cool.

"I told you." Lisa began. "I told you! I told you that he called me that all the time!" Why can't he get it? It's bad enough she had to tell him the story, but now he's mocking her. That just will not do!

"I'm sorry, Lisa." Michael looked at her. The only thing he could see was fear and sorrow. "Why do you have to act like this. I didn't mean too." Just because he says that, doesn't mean he doesn't care. He's always supported her, he's always been there for her, but it's never enough. "I wasn't trying to mock you."

"I need an aspirin." Lisa held her head. She stared at Mike for a second and then pushed through him. "Man, my brain hurts." Lisa had never had a more scattered brain. She had always had an organized brain. Sure she got confused, and yeah she got thought driven, but she never felt anything like this before.

Why her? Why couldn't Bart had been with a different family from the start. She would never have known him, and she would never have felt this way. By now she would have had children, she would have been a great biologist, and she would've been happy.

Her head was so scattered that she didn't even know she was downstairs. Everything was spinning. She couldn't take the constant regret. "I can't take it. I can't take it!" Lisa fell to the ground, with a tremendous thump. "Michael... Michael..." Lisa tried to speak out, but only squeaks came out. Her eyes closed slowly. She just couldn't take it. She had to let her mind take over.

* * *

Three days had passed, or maybe five. Six? Seven? Who knows?

"Lisa."

"No, I didn't mean too! I just thought." Lisa muttered.

"Lisa!"

"What?" Lisa looked around. She was in the ER. When did she get here? How did get here? Why was she here? "What happened?"

"Lisa, you past out." Michael rested a hand on hers. "You were in a coma for a week... exactly."

"Michael I had that dream again!" Lisa stammered. She clearly didn't realize how bad a coma is.

Mike rolled his eyes. Not this again. "Lisa, you need to relax. Forget about the freaking dream."

"Michael! Why don't you understand this?"

"Lisa! I can't understand because I was never there! I can't understand because it's not my problem, it wasn't my decision." Silence. They looked at each other, and neither blinked.

"Well..." Lisa tried. She broke the silence. She was twirling her covers. "Well..."

"Well what?" Michael shot back.

"Well... can I ask if you're mad at me?"

Michael just looked at her. He had mixed feelings. He didn't know if he was mad, maybe he was sad. But he surely could say one thing. "Yes."

"Are you mad at me?"

Michael sat there, he looked at her. He was pondering, he just didn't know. "Actually, well." He huffed. "No, I'm not mad at you." He grabbed her head and kissed her hair.

"Did you stay with me this whole time?"

"Yeah, I only left the room to... well you know the rest."

Lisa chuckled. "I get the point." She fell back towards her pillow, and closed her eyes.

"I'll see you later." Lisa fell back asleep fast. This time she would wake up.

Lisa woke up in a dark wood. "Where am I?" Lisa got up and started walking. "I've never been here, but I've seen this place." Déjà vu? No, it's just to queer.

Lisa walked slowly, trying to get out of this forest. The farther and farther she walked the more she thought she had been there. "This is just to familiar." Out in the distance she saw a figure. The figure stood there, no movement. "Hello?" Lisa called out. Lisa ran towards it, maybe it would help her. When she got near it, it sprinted to the right.

"Now try and catch me!" It laughed.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" Lisa retorted. She ran after it, but she hit a tree. "Ow!"

"Ha!"

"Dang you!" She got up, and just stood there looking at it. It stared back, she couldn't get a great picture of it, but she could get the outline. He was medium sized, she could tell it was a guy, maybe about fourteen. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"You know me. You've always known me."

"Can I have another hint."

"Ay Caramba."

"Oh my god, Bart!" Lisa ran towards him, happier than ever. "Where have you been all this time?" She approached him, but he darted to the left. "Bart where are you going?"

"Forget me. Forget me like you're supposed to."

"But, I don't to." Lisa stopped and watched her forgotten brother run down the narrow path.

* * *

Reviews Please! I'll update as soon as possible, probably on Good Friday (the 21st.). School gets in the way (. But thank you metallicanirvana for reviewing and being my first reviewer! 


	5. The Confession

**Wow!! Thanks soo much metallicanirvana! ****And man school is one of the worst thing they can do to children and teens. But anyway, Thanks!!**

**_I had a grammar error at the end of chapter 4, and it's supposed to say this "But...I don't want to." So, sorry about that. Because I need that now. =)_**

"_But...I don't want to."_

Lisa stood there, and listened to the words replay in her head. _Forget me. Forget me like you're supposed to. _She knew what it meant, but she just couldn't believe it. She didn't want to forget him, but she surely didn't want to think about him. To other people, they would say that this is fine, and you shouldn't be so worried. But to Lisa this was a nightmare. No matter how far she got from it all, somehow it would pull her back in. It would pull her back into the memories, the sorrow, and the...pranks. Never the happiness and the joy.

"Bart come back! I don't want to forget you!" Lisa screamed. She ran after him, but he had gotten to far. Lisa sat there and just stared out the distance. Nothing. "Bart?" She moved the branches out of her way. She moved one large one, but when she tried to step, there was nothing there. "Of course... Ahhhh!"

"Ahhh!" Lisa sat up in bed, to notice she was still in the emergency room. "I'm alive! I'm alive!" Once again she checked her body to make sure she had everything still attached. "Michael, wake up!" Michael was scrunched up on the couch across the room. He turned over. "Michael!"

"What Lisa?" He asked, still turned over.

"I had the dream again!"

"Oh really?" He said sarcastically. "Did you fall off a cliff?"

"Yeah! I did!" Lisa breathed. "How did you know?"

"Well, for starters, for about a half an hour you were saying 'No, cliff, no'."

"Oh, sorry about that. Well, goodnight, I guess." Lisa dropped back against her pillow. After what had happened in this dream, she couldn't fall back asleep. She stared up at the ceiling.

"Lisa, I'm worried about you." Michael got up and slowly made his way to her bed.

"Why?" Lisa asked, still staring up.

"Um, maybe because you get nightmares every night. You wake me up because of them. And you seem to be acting a bit insane."

"So, you're saying I'm not sane?" Lisa looked at him with curious eyes. Was she really that bad? She had been having a pretty bad week, but she was never the most normal person. She always worried and she always would became crazy over the littlest things.

"Actually, yeah. That's what I'm saying."

"Okay, well, I have been having an off week."

"Exactly. Maybe you should see a psychiatrist." Michael suggested.

"Uh, no. I'm fine. All I need is a little slee..."

Mike cut her off. "No, Lisa you're ill. Mentally ill. You need to see a psychiatrist."

"I'm fine." Lisa's eyes became really foggy. "I just need some sleep."

"Lisa! You can't keep this bundled up inside you forever." His eyes became very big. "You told me, now you need to tell someone else. Anyone! Because you're only hurting yourself. Even if you think you're not, you are."

Lisa's eyes weld up with tears. He's right, but she can't do anything about it. Even if she did tell someone, it would be a family member. But Marge and Homer are back in Springfield. And she doesn't really want to go back. "I can't, I just can't! I don't do psychiatrists."

"I know, they scare me too. But it will be a lot better if you go."

"I'll be fine. Trust me."

* * *

A few days had passed since Lisa was released from the hospital. She had thought about the psychiatrist idea, but she just couldn't make herself go. She wanted to help herself, but do they really help you? More than anything did she want to tell someone else about her secret. Not a psychiatrist, not some random person on the street, but a family member. But Homer and Marge are in Springfield and she hasn't been there forever. And the memories from her past would be too strong there, that's why she moved to New York.

She rummaged through her drawers, just looking for something to do, until she found a piece of paper. She read it aloud, "Make sure to call anytime, sweety. Our door is always open, and our phone is always plugged in. Have fun in New York, please drop a line anytime. —Mom and Dad." Now that made Lisa think. If they really wanted her to call or come home anytime, then it should be okay if she talked to them. She would do anything to just stay away from a psychiatrist. "Aw. If they care this much about me, then I think it's time to go and visit them."

She sat up and moved downstairs towards the address book. She looked through the pages until she got to Simpson, Homer, 742 Evergreen Terrace. It's been about ten years and she had already forgotten her phone number. Figures she never thought about Springfield, or any of this until this year. Lisa punched the numbers on the phone; 555-1989. It rang and rang and rang, but no answer. She looked at the time, maybe thinking her dad was still at work, but Marge would be home. "That's funny... I wouldn't think that they moved or anything. They would have called me..."

A few minutes later Michael came home. "Hey Lisa." He sat his stuff down and reached for the paper. "Who are calling?"

"Um... just my mom and dad." Lisa dialed the number again and this time she got an answer.

"Hello?" It was the scratchy voice Lisa had longed to hear. Lisa froze, she didn't know what to say. "Hello?"

"Uh... mom?" Lisa asked sheepishly.

"Lisa? Is that you!" You could hear shuffling and then a voice in the back round. "Lisa's on the phone." "Lisa? Our Lisa?" "Yeah!"

"Um, mom. I found a note that you wrote for me a couple of years ago, and I thought I would drop a line." Lisa sat there trying to find the right words to say. "I want to come back to Springfield, because I have something on my mind that I need to talk to you about." Lisa looked over her shoulder and saw Michael watching her; he gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes, of course. Come anytime you want! Oh, your father wants to talk to you, is that okay?"

"Of course."

"Hi, Lisa, it's me, your father."

"Hi dad."

"I haven't talked to you in a while and I just wanted to say that I'm proud." Oh, yeah, Lisa forgot that this was the nice Homer, that would always encourage you, instead of bringing you down.

"Thanks dad." There was a brief pause and then Lisa spoke. "Dad, tell mom that Michael and I are going to head on down to Springfield this weekend, okay?" Lisa looked at Michael, his smile had turned into a frown.

"Okay! Terrific, I will surely tell her that."

"Thanks dad." They both hung up.

"Why did you tell him I'm coming?" Michael didn't want to be any part of this. It was her that made the bad decision, not him. She would have to go and fix it, while he stayed home and watched TV.

"Because I need back up and you're the only one that knows." Lisa made her way onto the computer, to by the plane tickets.

"I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going." Michael and Lisa sat down on the plane. Lisa just grinned. "Lisa, you know I have never fit in with your family."

"Just be happy that they act like they do now, instead of how they used to act."

"How did they used to act?"

"Well, for starters Homer was an alcoholic. He weighed 242 pounds and he never cared about really anybody but himself." Lisa stared out the window. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. She hasn't seen her family in forever.

"Oh. Then I guess I'm just lucky."

"Maybe this isn't a good idea."

"Now you agree with me." Michael rolled his eyes. Could she ever make up her mind?

"I haven't seen my family in ages." Lisa thought again. She wanted to help herself and she didn't want to keep waking up Michael. "Well..."

"Changed your mind again?"

"Yeah."

"Lisa, just get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired. And we're going to be there in about an hour."

"Right."

They were going to be there in an hour. She was going to see Homer and Marge again. She was going to tell them everything. How would they react? That's mostly what Lisa was scared about. How would they react? Sure, she had a nice and understanding family now, but how is she supposed know that they will react nicely. I guess she's not going to know how they will react until she gets there.

"Ten more minutes until we get to Springfield, USA." The intercom said.

"Okay, I can do this." Both Lisa and Michael said together. "You'll be fine." They smiled at each other.

"You remember the plan right?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, we get to the terminal, then I kindly shake their hands. We get more acquainted, by maybe some finger foods, then you tell the story. Oh, and if you need any back up, I'll be there." He still couldn't believe that he had to follow a plan and he still couldn't believe he was going.

"Perfect."

"Welcome to Springfield. Please keep your seatbelts on until the plane comes to a complete stop." The intercom said. "Thank you for choosing our airline to fly."

"Okay, ready?" Lisa asked.

"Ready." Michael nodded. They both got up and got there stuff. One by one everyone walked out into the fresh Springfield air.

Lisa looked around. It looked just like it did ten years ago. The Power Plant was still there. Moe's and the church and even Springfield Elementary. "Wow, I guess they didn't really remodel anything."

"Yeah, I can see why you left." He surely didn't enjoy Springfield. It had always been his rival city. You see he grew up in Shelbyville. And the Springfieldians and Shelbyvillians never got along.

Lisa shoved him. "Shut up, this is my home town and though it might be cruddy, it's Springfield. What are you going to expect."

"I'm just saying." Michael and Lisa headed into the terminal, with their bags, until they found Homer and Marge waiting for them.

"Mom! Dad!" Lisa ran up to them and gave them a passionate hug. Michael just stood there looking around. It's not like he didn't feel comfortable around her parents, he just never knew what to say. "Mom, dad, you remember Michael." They shook hands. "Michael you remember my parents."

"Hi." Michael said.

"Nice to see you, boy." Homer grabbed his hand and did that boy handshake. (Sorry I don't know what it's called. I'm a girl.)

Michael laughed nervously. "Nice to see you too." He looked at Lisa with frightened eyes. He was hoping to get the message of being here a mistake to Lisa.

"Michael, I haven't seen you in a long time." Marge said kindly. "How have you been?"

"Um... fine." Lisa elbowed him in the ribs. He flinched.

"Okay, now that we are all acquainted, I still need to talk to you guys." Lisa grabbed Michael and started walking towards the car. She stopped and looked behind her. "You guys coming?"

Marge looked at Homer and he looked at her. "Yes." They said in unison. Was this good news? Or was it bad? What is it exciting? Or will it be devastating?

Everyone jumped in the car and Homer started the ignition. "So, how is New York?" Homer asked.

"It's good. We've had so many adventures." Lisa replied. Michael snorted. "I see that Springfield hasn't really changed since the last time I've been here."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Homer agreed. "But I guess some things never change."

"Well..." Actually a lot of things changed. Lisa's whole life had changed. So, there's one thing that changed.

"Well... what?" Marge asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"We'll tell you later." Michael added. He smiled at her, she smiled back. I guess he could never get away from her secret. And you know the saying; If you can't beat them, join them. That's exactly what he decided to do.

The ride home was interesting. It made Lisa remember a lot from her past. The different places she went as a little girl; with her brother. They past by her old friends houses and Milhouse's. Oh yeah, Milhouse never liked her because he never knew Bart. That was one plus.

They arrived at the old house. Nothing really changed, but it did seem older. It was hard to explain.

"Welcome home, Lisa!" Homer and Marge cheered. "It's just like you remember, isn't it?" Lisa walked inside. It was all the same. It was still big and beautiful. Not like her house in New York, but it was close.

"Wow, it looks just like it did ten years ago. Didn't you guys ever think about redecorating?" Lisa suggested.

"Yeah, but we never got around to do it." Homer said, taking their bags. "So, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Um... well, I think you should sit down. It's pretty big." Everyone trotted into the living room. Homer and Marge seemed pretty eager.

"Okay here it goes." Lisa started. She looked at Michael for a second then she looked at them. "Okay."

"You're having a baby aren't you!" Marge blurted out. Lisa's eyes got real big and Michael scooted uncomfortably.

"Mom, no. That's not it. It's bigger than that." Homer and Marge's face dropped.

"Okay here it goes." Lisa closed her eyes. "Mom, dad, you are not my real parents."

"What?" They screamed in unison.

"Let me continue." Lisa looked at Michael again. "We all live in a parallel universe." Homer looked at her like she was crazy. "A couple of years ago, I made a decision that changed my life, literally."

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" Marge asked.

"Mom, I'm saying this." She paused. "I have a brother. When I was younger, in my other life, I made a wish that I now regret. I wished I never had a brother. So, that's why you don't know him."

"But, we don't understand... how is this possible?" Marge looked at her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did New York make her insane?

"Guys, if you can't understand this, then I don't know any other way to phrase it."

"What Lisa is saying, is that, she had a secret that was inside her for ten years, and it made her go insane. She needed to tell someone and she did." Michael butted in.

"Mom, dad, I wanted to let you know, because now I want him back, but I don't know how." Homer and Marge just sat there. "I've had dreams about him and I've been having feelings that he's still out there." No response. "His name was Bart." Still nothing. "Okay, I have waited ten years to tell you guys and now I have. No matter if you guys believe me or not, I have a brother, and you can never take that away from me."

* * *

Thank you everyone for reviewing! I should be reviewing a lot this next week. I'm on spring break and sadly we're not going any where.


	6. How Could You Not Believe Me?

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed this story! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School get in the way of my writing career. Well, maybe. Anyway, for the people who review my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories. I will update them after this story. But right now this story is my main idea right now.**

**_How Could You Not Believe Me?_**

Marge and Homer looked at each other. She couldn't be serious. It's not possible to wish away things, especially your brother. Besides, why would you want to get rid of someone you love.

"Lisa, it's not that we don't believe you, it's just we're having a hard time... believing it." Marge said. She didn't want to tell Lisa that she thought she was crazy, even if she thought she was. "Did something happen to make you think this?"

"Yeah something did happen!" Lisa yelled sarcastically. She moved to the edge of the her chair. "I wished away my brother." Lisa calmed down and sat back in her seat.

"Lisa can I see you in the kitchen for a second?" Marge asked. Before Lisa could answer she had already grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "Lisa, why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?" Lisa creased her eyes brows.

"You know." Marge said, trying to stay calm. She wasn't liking her daughters attitude, and I bet Lisa wasn't liking her's either.

"Mother, I'm fine!" Lisa yelled. "How can you not believe me?!"

_**Meanwhile...**_

Michael and Homer sat across from each other, listening to the girls fight. Michael looked around and Homer stared at him. There was nothing but silence and awkwardness, and that needed to stop.

Michael thought he should try and get along with her parents, so he tried to start a conversation. "So, how is... work?" He was forcing a smile. Why was it so hard? Her parents were nice and understanding, well sometimes, he shouldn't be so uncomfortable around them.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old." Homer said. Michael was about to say something else, when Homer changed the subject. "Do you believe what Lisa is saying?" Homer asked, obviously wanting to hear what his son-in-law had to say.

"Uh... yeah." Michael started, hesitantly. "Yeah, I do." He finished confidently. He really did believe her, no matter how weird it sounded.

A smug grin crossed his face when he saw Homer's expression.

"Oh you do, aye?" Homer asked. "Maybe I was wrong about you, Michael." Michael narrowed his eyes. He couldn't be serious. "When I first met you..." No don't talk about this.

"We're back!" Lisa cheered. You could tell real well that she was faking a smile. Also, if you looked into her eyes, they looked like she was holding back tears. Her smiled dropped.

"Ah, thank god." Michael mumble under his breath. He did not want to hear Homer talk about how he was all wrong for Lisa. Homer has has no idea what he is talking about.

"Michael let's go." Lisa grabbed her purse and grabbed his hand. He didn't move for a second, but after seeing the Lisa's eyes foggy, he jumped up and helped her with the bags.

Once close enough, he whispered in her ear, "What's wrong?" Lisa looked over her shoulder to see her parents watching. "Lisa?"

"I'll tell you later."

After they grabbed everything, the both of them stood in front of the door. Lisa grabbed the knob and looked behind her. She wanted so badly to tell them that she wasn't lying and that this really happened. But she tried and they didn't believe her. The only thing she could say was... "Bye."

Lisa opened the door sharpy, but stopped when she heard her mother's moan. "Where are going to go; you don't even have a car." Marge put her hands on her hips. She was right.

"We'll figured something out!" Lisa charged out the door, leaving Michael behind.

Michael stood there watching Lisa and then glanced at Marge and Homer. "Uh...bye." He ran after her; she was fast, she was already down the driveway. "Lisa, wait up!" She grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"What?" Her eyes were flowing with tears.

"Lisa, calm down, it's only your parents." Michael said softly. Yeah, it was only her parents.

"You don't understand! If my parents don't believe me, then who will? Certainly not a hobo!"

"Well, you don't know, hobos enjoy it when people talk to them." Michael smiled. Lisa's expression didn't move an inch.

They began to walk and talk about this. To Lisa this was just so frustrating. Why didn't they believe her? In the past, she never lied, but she just never told the truth. But now it was different. She finally tells them the biggest secret of her life and she asks them to help her, they don't even trust her. What kind of parents do that?

Michael's side of things were a little different. He never wanted to be the person that was caught in the middle. Well, he never really wanted to be involved, but plans change. So, right now he was the one that didn't want to make anyone feel bad, and he certainly didn't want to make Lisa feel worse about herself anymore. Because right now was not the best time for anything.

When they finally noticed how long they've been walking, they found out that they were Shelbyville.

Michael sighed a relieved sigh. "It's good to be back at home." Michael smiled. Now this is fresh air. He looked over, to see a trash can. "Uh..." Lisa laughed.

"Not so fresh, huh?"

"Nope."

They continued to walk until they past a local resident.

"Michael?" He said.

"Joe? Joe Thompson?" Michael stopped. It was him.

"Yeah! How have you been?" Joe looked like your normal, average... Shelbyvillian guy. Weird, because to Lisa he looked like he would be from Springfield. But since Michael knew him, he had to be from here.

"Hi, you've met Lisa, haven't you?" Michael asked. Surely they've met, he was his best friend.

"No, actually I haven't." He replied. He scanned her and she scanned back. "She looks familiar, though." They shook hands.

"Same here." Lisa said, still looking at his face.

"So where are you guys heading?"

"Um..." Michael glanced at Lisa. He didn't know where they were going. "We're going to..."

"...to his parents house." Lisa finished his sentence. She smiled.

"What?" Michael asked cautiously.

"As a matter of fact we should get going again." Lisa shook Joe's hand one more time. She didn't stop looking into his eyes, because something about him seemed very familiar, but yet, what ever it was, it was different.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you later." He continued to walk, and Lisa continued to stare.

Michael waved bye. He noticed Lisa's expression. "What are you looking at?" He followed her gaze and found it.

"Nothing." Lisa shook her head. It couldn't be. "Anyway, who was that? He looked really familiar."

"That's Joe. I thought you met him before, but I guess not."

"Wasn't he at our wedding?"

"No, he couldn't make it."

"Why?"

"I don't really know..." Michael shrugged and continued to walk. Lisa kept staring, but Michael grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of her trance.

For about another hour they walked an talked, until they got to his parent's house. Their house was old and shabby; weird because this was like the only ugly house. Mostly all the houses were clean and stuck up.

"So, this is it." Michael said. He walked up the long driveway, it seemed like, and finally go to the door. He stood in front of the bell.

"You gonna to ring it?" Lisa asked. She pointed to the bell. "You just put your finger on it and then push it."

"Uh..." Michael stood there frozen. He hasn't seen his parents in forever. That's why he left after he met Lisa, so he didn't have to ever go back. It's not that he didn't love them, trust me he does, but they are kind of annoying.

"And I thought you were a man." She leaned in front of him and rang the door bell. After four seconds an old man opened the door.

"Yeah?" The man asked. He was holding a meatball sandwich. One meatball fell on his shirt. He picked it up and ate it. Lisa's mouth dropped. Michael's face became disgusted. The man was tall, fat, and was wearing a food and sweat covered shirt. Lisa gagged at the sight of him.

"Dad?" Michael asked, surprised and reluctant. He looked so much different. There was no way that could be his dad.

"Son?" He asked. His eyes got real big. He dropped the sandwich that was in his hand and gave him a hug. "I thought you died!"

"Huh?" Lisa and Michael said together. How long had it been? It was only five years since the wedding.

There was a brief pause, then the man spoke again, this time to his wife. "Marley!" You could here a little sound in the house. "He's home! Our son is home!"

Marley walked up to the door. "What are you talking about Dwight?" She slipped on the meatball and fell to the ground. Michael and Lisa looked down at him. Michael finally noticed something.

"Wait, Marley?" Michael asked. His mom was not named 'Marley'. "Who are you people? I'm looking for Patrick and Angela."

"Oh, they're next door." His expression turned sour. Lisa and Michael looked to their left and saw Michael's dad mowing the lawn. Behind him was one of the stuck up houses.

"...Oh. Our mistake." They both smiled, apologetically. The man shut the door in their face. You could here screaming and crying inside. Lisa and Michael looked at each other. "Oops."

"Man, that was weird." Lisa said, walking down the steps.

"Well, at least I'm not dead." They both laughed.

The two of them walked along the sidewalk, until his dad noticed him.

"Mikey!" His dad cheered. "How are you, son?" He jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm fine." Michael smiled crookedly. "I was wondering... if we could stay here for a while..."

"Sure!" His dad said. He looked at Lisa. "Lisa! Look how much you've grown! How have you been."

Lisa looked down at herself. "I've been good." She lied. She looked at Michael, "Do I look bigger?" She said faintly. "How have you been, Patrick?"

"Please call me 'dad'."

"I'd rather no-"

"I've been good, thank you." He interrupted. "Okay, then, let me show you the way." He lead them into the house. "Angie, look who's here."

Angie looked up from the food. A wide smile spread across her face. "Mike! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Lisa and I came down to talk to her parents, but we decided to stop by... and stay." Michael said.

"Oh, yeah, how is Marge and Homer?"

"Good... I guess." Lisa put her things down and looked around. It was cute, too cute.

"Good. Stay as long as you want." She said nicely. "Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes."

"Okay thanks, mom." Michael said.

"Thanks... mom." Lisa had to forced herself to say it. Angela smiled.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Marge and Homer sat at the dinner table, across from each other. They ate slowly and silently. Both wanted to break the silence, but neither knew what to say. Finally Homer said something.

"Marge, why don't you believe Lisa?"

Marge dropped her fork. She sighed in frustration. "Why do you think I don't believe her?"

"I don't know... she's your daughter, and if she made such a big deal out of this, you would think she's not lying."

"Well, for starters, she came to us out of no where and said 'You're not my real parents, we all live in a parallel universe, I have a brother, you don't know him because he was wished away'." Marge mocked. "Now tell me, if you heard that for the first time, wouldn't you think that was crazy?"

"Yes... but, you drove her away, and probably for good, too." Homer said softly.

"Is that my fault?" Marge tried to keep her voice level, but it raised with anger.

"Um, yes it is." Homer snapped, becoming angry as well. "Why don't you stop living in the ordinary and start believing the extra ordinary!"

"If you believe her so much, you go and find her." Marge yelled, jumping up from the table.

"I will!" Homer jumped up from the table and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back later." He opened the door and slammed it.

"Humph." Marge sat back in her chair.

Homer got into the car and drove off into the street. He called her cell phone a couple of times, but she didn't answer. He drove all over Springfield, but no sign of her. Literally Homer looked everywhere. He decided to call her phone one last time before heading home. It rang and rang and rang and then finally someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Lisa?"

"Dad?"

"Yeah, where are you? You didn't already go back to New York did you?"

"No... I'm here with Michael's parents."

"Oh, are you thinking about coming back?" Homer asked, hopeful.

"Dad, probably not, I already promised his parents, and they're pretty excited."

"Oh, okay. Well, I need to talk to you."

"I don't know..." Lisa sounded uncertain.

"Please."

There was a brief pause. Lisa sighed. "Fine. They live at 2127, Wednesday Avenue, in Shelbyville."

"Ah, that's where you are."

"Dad, I got to go, I'll see you later." Lisa hung up.

"Bye, Lisa." Homer muttered into the dead phone. Homer again started on his way.

**_Back to Lisa..._**

"Who was that?" Michael asked.

Lisa put her cell phone into her purse and bit her lip. "It was my dad. He's coming."

* * *

**Once again, thank you everyone for reviewing my story!! I really appreciate it! I hopefully promise that I will update chapter 7 a lot sooner. But I didn't forget, I won't ever forget. And when you're reviewing, if you found anything in this chapter that seemed a little peculiar, feel free to guess!**


	7. Oh No! Joe!

**Everyone that has reviewed my story; Thank you! I'm sorry about the delay. But school gets in the way and stuff. I told someone that I would finish the story after school let's out, but I couldn't stay away. I had a good idea and I had to write it down. To everyone who thought my story was becoming boring, well not for long. These next few chapters will probably be the best out of the whole story. Anyway, please don't flame, I hate that! Enjoy!**

_**Oh No! Joe!**_

Michael's parents stopped what they were doing and walked over to her.

Patrick put his hand of Lisa's shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Lisa looked up. "Huh? Oh.. Yeah." Her voice was bland and shaky. You would have to be stupid to think she was okay.

"Okay, then!" He and Angela lit up with cheer. Huh... I guess they are stupid...

Michael rolled his eyes. "Lisa is everything going to be okay?"

"Well, yeah. I just need to be alone." Lisa made her way out to the corner. She looked around, she noticed an area of people spray painting the wall. She shook her head. Another house people were chasing a squirrel. She slapped her head. Was everyone in Shelbyville messed up? Again she looked behind her, through the window she saw the weirdos crying. She actually chuckled.

About ten minutes later a pink car rolled up.

"Hey Lisa."

"Hi, dad." Lisa stood up. She kind of looked around and so did Homer. "So... now what?"

"Can I talk to you?" He smiled briefly.

"I don't know?" Lisa shrugged.

"Please."

"Fine."

Lisa jumped in. It had been a while since she sat in that car.

"Lisa, what's on your mind?" Homer asked. He spun the car around.

"You really want to know?" It was better that Homer didn't know everything about the situation. Homer nodded. "Okay..." Lisa sighed. "I just can't understand why you can't believe me."

"Well, you didn't give us much of a warning."

"I told you I had something important to say to you when I was in New York." Her tone seemed like we was stupid. That it was so obvious she was talking about that.

"How was I supposed to know you were talking about that?" He rolled his eyes. He made a U turn towards Springfield.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked, holding on to the door.

"We're going back to talk to your mom."

"Oh, no I'm not!" Lisa grabbed the wheel.

"Lisa! Listen to yourself! You don't even want to talk to your own mother!" Without noticing, Homer and Lisa drove the car into a parking lot, leaving tire marks on the grass.

"Listen to _yourself_! Is that the only reason why you called me? To bring me back to Marge?" Lisa flung the wheel towards the building. Homer caught it and drove it back onto the highway.

"No, that's not why! I wanted to talk to you!" Again, he drove in back into the parking lot. The car spun in circles. People began to crowd around the out-of-control car.

"Then talk!" Lisa shouted, still grabbing the wheel.

Joe, not knowing Lisa was holding on, too, he ran in front and shouted, "Stop! You're going to hurt someone!"

Lisa noticed Joe. She gasped and let go of the wheel. Homer still not knowing what was going on, still held on. He realized Joe, but was too late.

"Homer!!" Lisa screamed. She closed her eyes.

"Homer?" Joe screamed. He knew a Homer.

"Oh my god!" Homer tried to draft the car, but he couldn't. "I'm about to hit someone!"

"Ahh!" Lisa screamed.

_**Thump **(Sorry I don't really know how to like make a sound for someone hitting them with a car. But just realize Joe was hit by a car)._

"Joe!" Lisa ran out of the car. "Are you alright?" She slapped his cheeks. He made a slight grunt and then nothing. People began crowding them. Without hesitating, Lisa yelled, "What are you people doing! Call 911!"

Someone got out their phone and dialed. Homer called Michael.

The ambulance arrived quickly. They slowly made their way to Joe, and they slowly helped him into the truck.

Michael arrived shortly before.

"Who knew my best friend would get run over by my wife's father..."

"Uh... yeah." Lisa was really guilty now. She was the one that started it. If she never grabbed that wheel he would never be unconscious. "So, how are you taking this?"

"Well, better than you." Michael shrugged. "I would be afraid if he dies or not. You might be charged for murder."

"Huh?" Lisa jumped. Would she really be charged? Well... her brother's enemy was charged many times for _attempted _murder. Just think about murder! Oh man! "Oh no! Joe! Don't die on me buddy!" She ran to the truck. "Will he be okay?" She asked one of the doctors.

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh my god." Lisa twitched. "I... I killed someone."

The doctor burst out laughing. "No, he'll be fine. Just maybe a few cuts and bruises. A broken arm or two. Possibly a broken leg. Oh, and he might be in a coma for about three days."

"That's what you call fine?!" Lisa yelled. She was about to run after him, when Homer caught her arms.

"Relax Lisa."

"Relax? How can I relax? My life hasn't been the same since I wished away my brother! I have a husband her doesn't care about anything! My parents don't believe my story! I practically ran over my husbands best friend! And I'm in the presence of a 'funny' guy! How can I relax?"

"Wait, 'funny' guy?" The doctor stopped and looked at her.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Well, then." The doctor lifted his nose and continued his work.

"Lisa, you have to stop." Michael said.

"I can't! I just can't! I almost killed someone!" She dug her head into Homer's shirt.

"Yeah, almost."

She looked up. How could Michael say that? Joe was his best friend. "What is wrong with you. Your best friend was hit by a car! How can you sit there and just stare, like all these other zombies?"

"Lisa, I've learned to except. He's not going to die, so I'm not going to worry."

"Yeah, well before you knew he was going to be okay, you seemed so calm while I'm over here freaking out!"

"Well he's fine. So I'm not going to worry." Michael walked back to the car. "You coming?"

"Am I coming? No, I'm not coming! I'm going with my father to make sure your best friend is going to be okay!" Lisa walked back with Homer to the car. "I'll call you later." Lisa waved as she walked.

Michael sighed. He really couldn't do anything right. Maybe him and Lisa just weren't meant to be. They didn't have anything in common, and they defiantly didn't agree on really anything. "Lisa deserves better than me. I don't want to keep getting in the way."

"Dad, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Lisa looked down. "...And made you run over someone..."

"It's okay. I haven't had an adrenaline rush like that in a long time." Homer smiled.

"Okay then." She put her head against the window. There is something about that Joe that is so familiar. But what is it? Spiky, blonde hair. Kind of short. She just couldn't put her finger on it. "Hey dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of Joe? Does he look like anyone we know?" Lisa asked.

Homer thought about it. He did kind of look familiar. "No."

"Oh..." Lisa thought about it one last time. It was coming back... that's it! "Are you sure?" Lisa's expression turned hopeful.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Okay..." It didn't matter now. She had an idea who it was. But all she had to do was find out if her theory was right. She smiled smugly. And she had the perfect, yet legal, idea.

**Hope you had a good reading. Next Chapter: Uh... Lisa finally finds out who "Joe" is.**


	8. All You Need is the Medical Folder

**Hey everyone! I'm back again! Wow it's only been a day and I got the next chapter up. Fastest one yet! Anyway, for the last chapter, for the people who read this story, at the end of chapter 7, it says: "And Lisa had the perfect, yet legal, idea". Well legal is supposed to be 'illegal'. Okay? Awesome! Okay then, enjoy this next chapter!**

_**All You Need is the Medical Folder**_

Lisa knew that Joe had to be Bart. There wasn't enough proof to classify him as Bart, but she could tell; he _was_ her brother.

After everything bad that happened to her, finally something good came along. It would finally be over. She would finally be able to go back to her other world. She would have a brother again.

Though, there was the bad side. What if he really wasn't her brother? Maybe she was wrong, but she was pretty sure that Joe was her brother. The spiky hair, the little gut, sort of short, all of those describe Bart, and that's exactly was Joe looked like.

Even if he was her brother or not. Joe was a good guy who actually tried to help someone. If it was really Bart he would have laughed at the car. However, you have to remember that Bart was raised differently, so he could be a good guy now. Yeah... no, he's not.

For Lisa to find out if Joe was really Bart, she had to do something she could never do. She had to do something illegal. She would have to look at his file at the hospital. But how? The doctors always keep the medical folder. Maybe luck will be on her side, and a miracle will happen. No matter how she gets the folder, she _will_ get that folder.

Homer pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. As soon as he parked, Lisa jumped out and bolted for the doors. She didn't want to create a riot, so she casually walked into the waiting area. A few people were reading, and some were at the desk. Without hesitating, she scurried to the front desk.

A little out of breath, Lisa huffed and then talked. "Hi, I'm looking for... Joe..." Lisa paused. What was his last name? It couldn't be Simpson... yet. Oh what was it? Lisa smiled quickly and got out of line. Now what did Michael say when he introduced them? Lisa thought and thought, finally she remembered. She walked back in line. "I'm looking for Joe Thompson." She nodded confidently.

"Okay, he just arrived. He should be in room 212. Walk down the hall and make a left. An elevator should be there, go to the second floor, then turn right. 212 should be the third door on your left." The receptionist said without looking up.

"Uh, okay. Thanks." Homer had just walked in and was standing by Lisa.

"Okay, so what room?" Homer asked.

"212."

The two of them slowly walked to the room. They knew he probably wouldn't be out of his coma, but Lisa wanted to apologize for almost killing him.

"Dad, do you think he's going to be in a coma?"

"Probably. The doctor said so." Homer stated.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust_ that_ doctor at all." Lisa stopped at the room and studied the door. Actually she was thinking of how she would get that medical folder. Somehow... somehow she would have to get the doctor out of the room, but leaving the folder.

Anyway, she would have to worry about that when Homer left.

She knocked on the door. Something inside groaned, so she decided to enter.

"Joe?" Lisa peeked inside. She saw a man lying in bed reading a book... or at least trying to. The book was upside down._ "Yes, it's Bart alright."_ Lisa thought.

Joe looked over. After seeing Homer walk in behind her, his eyes grew big and he hid under his covers. "Wh... what do you want?" He said, a little shaky.

"We just came to apologize." Lisa walked in fully. "Are you feeling okay?" She smiled sweetly. He put down his magazine and lifted his leg and arm. He also cocked his head forward.

"Do I look fine?" He asked.

Lisa chuckled. "No, not really." She made her way over to him to see how bad the damage really was. "I'm extremely sorry about all this."

"I'm am too." Homer added.

"Yeah, he is too. Is there anyway we can repay you?"

"I have an idea. How about you pay my bill." He smirked. His tone seemed to be really sassy.

"Ha, ha. Your funny." Lisa slapped him.

"Your right!... no I'm serious. Pay my bill." He began to joke, but then suddenly became serious.

"Uh..." Homer began. "I'm going to go." Homer backed up slowly, and sprinted out the door.

Lisa slowly moved her gaze back to Joe. "You can't be serious. We told you it was an accident."

"So, that doesn't mean I'm not going to sue." He grabbed the magazine and began reading again.

"What! You can't sue your sister!" Lisa gasped and put her hand over her mouth. It didn't seem like he heard that. Good.

"Well, I might, I might not. Just pay my bill." He shrugged.

Before Lisa could answer, the doctor came in. He was holding his medical folder. Lisa stared at the private folder, all she has to do is read the name. It's not like she was going to track him down and kill him.

"Hello... Mr.-" The doctor started.

"Joe." He interrupted.

"Okay, Mr. Joe. Can I talk to you..." He glanced at Lisa. "Alone."

"Of course." Joe and Lisa agreed in unison.

As Lisa got up and walked out. Her eyes never left the folder. It couldn't be that hard. Finally, she got the perfect idea.

She raced down the elevator towards the front desk. All she had to do was convince the receptionist that there was an emergency in a room. Hopefully she would get the doctor to go, and hopefully he wouldn't bring the folder with him.

Lisa dashed in front of the desk, knocking over some people. "Sorry. Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry about that." Finally she got there. "Miss, there's a big emergency in room 114! The lady living there is having a stroke!"

"Calm down. Now tell me, what?"

"The lady in 114 is having a stroke. Please get someone to help her!" Wow, it looked like the lady was believing her. Maybe she wasn't that bad of a liar.

"Okay! I'll get the doctor there immediately." The receptionist typed something, but Lisa wasn't to sure what it was.

"Thank you so much!" Lisa watched the receptionist leave the desk and run down the hall. A few other people were running down the hall. "Huh, that went well."

Lisa walked off with her hands in her pocket. Now it's time to get that folder.

Lisa arrived back at the door. This time she walked right in. The doctor wasn't there, and... and the folder was on the bed!

She darted to the bed and grabbed the folder. Joe jumped with shock.

"What are you doing?" He asked, reluctant.

"Something that I have been wanting to find since I hit you with the car." Lisa grinned really big.

"Uh. Should I be scared?"

"Not scared, just surprised." Lisa nodded at him. "Here it goes." She opened the folder slowly and carefully. Every second counts. She looked at the name... it... it.. "Wow, I can't believe it."

**Okay everyone!! The 9th chapter should be up soon! Hope you enjoyed! Next Chapter: The name is revealed. Is it Bart, or is it Joe? You never know. Also, Michael runs off, and Lisa tells stuff. Michael is hit, and Joe runs off, too. Next chapter, it's going to be a weird one, don't miss! And heads up, I probably will only have maybe 3 to 4 more chapters and an epilouge that's in the future.**


	9. My Brother Joe?

**Huh, usually I have to say something before I start... but it's one in the morning, and I'm pretty tired. Once again I'm blaiming school for my problems. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**My Brother... Joe?**_

"_Wow, I can't believe it."_

"What can't you believe? And hey! Don't read my folder!" Joe tried to grab it out of her hands, but having a broken leg and arm on the same side made it a little difficult.

Lisa turned her back on him. She had to think about how this was all true. "I... I can't believe you're my brother." Lisa said softly. She turned back to face him. Joe Thompson was her brother. He_ had_ to be. So, they didn't have the same last name, but he had the same first and middle; Bartholomew Jojo. That's where he got the 'Joe', from 'Jojo'.

"What did you just say?" Joe sat there frozen. If she said what he think she said, then that was just be plain weird.

Her eyes weld up with tears. She found her brother, now what? He probably wouldn't believe her story like everyone else. Lisa had no idea what to do, except run.

Lisa ran out of the room, into the elevator and down the hall. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she ran through the lobby. Some lady probably overheard her earlier about the stroked lady, because the lady said something like, "I'm sorry about the lady." Lisa had no idea if the lady in 114 was even a lady. It could be a man for crying out loud!

Instead of calling Michael or Homer she began to walk along the street. After a few feet she heard a rumble of thunder. Of course, she didn't have an umbrella. She put her hands in her pockets and buttoned her jacket.

Twenty minutes past and she was finally at Michaels parents' house. She walked through the door, seeing his parents crying. Lisa hung her coat up and walked to them. They were holding a note, they handed it to her. She began to read it;

_Lisa, I'm sorry for all the inconvenience that I have brought to you in these past years. The more and more I try to be a good husband the more and more I mess up. We both know you deserve better than me, so that's why I'm going to leave for a while. I hope you enjoy the time away from me. But, please, don't enjoy it too much, 'cause then I might not come back. I hope you find your brother, you deserve that type of luck. I love you forever, even when we become apart soon. Yours forever, Michael._

She brought up one tear that fell and smudged the word Michael. Were they meant to be? Her thoughts right now were going for 'no'.

Lisa noticed that his parents were sobbing. She didn't understand why. It's not like he was leaving them. "Why are you guys crying?"

"We don't want you to get a divorce." Patrick cried.

"We're not." Lisa folded the note and put it in her pocket. Again, she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Now she would have to find her husband. Could she ever get a break?

Lisa began walking towards Springfield. Surely he wouldn't leave for New York without her. She saw her house and walked up the driveway. Might as well start out by apologizing to her mom.

Without thinking she opened the front door. Her parents were watching television in the big living room. Marge looked over and stared. Lisa stared back. Shortly after Marge jumped up and ran to give her a hug. Lisa hugged back.

"I'm sorry." Marge whispered into her ear.

"Don't be. It was my fault. But as long as you believe me now." She whispered back. They let go and smiled.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I? You are my daughter."

"That's what I said." Homer stated.

Lisa told Homer and Marge about everything. She told them about the hospital and how she found out that Joe was her brother. They believed her. She also told them about how Michael left.

"Just another ordinary day in the life of Lisa Simpson Drake." Weird... she never liked the last name Drake.

_Lisa stayed there for about a month. Finally, she decided to go and try and find Michael. Now a month had to be enough time._

She headed out the door. She called and called all around Springfield and Shelbyville, but no luck. Eventually she gave up and sat on a curb. Thinking about Joe (which is Bart. I'll give you guys the heads up when I change names), Lisa thought about how and when she would tell him. Probably the next time she sees him.

Of course, a black car pulls up and guess who's in it... Joe. Lisa stood up and looked inside the car. It was her brother all right.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked, rolling down his window.

"I'm trying to look for my husband." Lisa responded.

Joe smirked. "Did you hit him with a car, too? Or did you drive him away?"

"I wish I hit him with a car." Lisa mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, just... can I have a ride?"

"I don't know. You didn't pay my bill. Why should I give you a ride?"

"Because I need to talk to you. I seriously do." Lisa grabbed the door handle and waited for is true answer.

"Wait, I know what happens when chicks like to talk. They talk forever!"

Lisa glared. "C'mon! I have to talk to you!" It didn't matter if he answered now, she hopped in the car. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem." Joe moved the stick shift and quickly sped off. "What did you have to say?"

"Well, for starters, how is your injuries?"

"I'm fine now. Just a few cuts and buises. A broken arm or two. A broken leg, and I was in a coma for about two minutes."

"You heard that?" Lisa was surprised that he could remember it. Or at least heard it. He was in a coma. "Weren't you in a coma?"

"I said two minutes. Not three days." He smirked.

"Right, well, there's something important I have to tell you." Lisa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was thinking how she would word the secret.

"Don't tell me you love me!" He moved away from her.

"No! Ew!" She paused. "Well, I love you as a brother." This time she didn't say it softly. She spoke the truth, the very impossible truth.

"What do you mean you love me as a brother. We're not siblings." He rolled his eyes. And he thought she was smart.

Lisa sat back. No, she's not going to take 'no' for an answer. Joe... no, Bart was her brother! Nothing can change it now! "Yes we are! We are and always be brother and sister!"

(Okay everyone Joe's name is now officially Bart.)

Bart's eyes got big. No way she was his sister. He always had been an only child. But how could she be? Was she some long lost sister he's never heard about. Surely not, he would have heard about her. "No, you can't be my sister, I'm an only child."

"No you're not."

"Okay, if you're my sister, what is my name?" Bart started to raise his voice.

"I can see why you don't believe me... I couldn't believe me for a while, too." No matter if he believes me or not. As long as she found him, and as long as he will never leave her. "But you have to understand that this is-"

"What is my name!" He let go of the wheel for a second to show how mad he was.

"God! Your name is..." She looked forward, Michael was standing by the bus stop. "Michael!"

"Michael? No it's..." He followed her gaze. "Michael!" He grabbed the wheel and swirved in the right.

Michael wasn't paying any attention, especially when the others were running and screaming from the car. He finally looked up, and without worrying, she moved to the left.

Bart didn't know what to do, finally gave up and hit a tree.

Lisa stumbled out of the car. "What is wrong with my family?" Lisa breathed. "Man, my dad hit someone, now my brother hit a tree!"

Bart shoved open the door. He over heard Lisa. "Family? I'm not your family." He began walking backwards, but still staring at her. His eyes had fear and disapproval in them. "And I'm not your brother." He stopped. "I never will be." His voice dropped and he ran off.

**Okay everyone! Well, I finished this at 1:25. Latest I've ever wrote a story. You people probably don't want to here about that... Anyway, the next chapter: Lisa runs back home in search of proof of her brother. He also searches for proof back at his home. And he begins to believe her.**


	10. Now He Knows

**Okay, so some of you people will say "Finally! What took you so long!" Well, I have been busy. This is my second to last chapter as you can see. If you think I might have rushed this chapter into a conclusion, then you're right. I wanted to get this story and some other stories done. So, yea. I'm going to make this short and sweet. Enjoy!**

Watching Bart run off, Lisa began to run too. "Bart! Bart, wait!" Lisa stopped and turned around. "Damn it!" She stomped her foot. "Why the heck does this always happen to me?!"

Over hearing Lisa, Michael ran to her. He hadn't seen her in a while and he thought she would have taken the next plane out of this hell hole. "Lisa! Lisa!" He stopped in front of her and put his arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone again." Lisa said softly, staring into the distance. "Bart is gone."

"But... that's Joe." Michael cocked his head and looked at her confused.

Lisa looked up, probably after having a 'light bulb' moment. "Wait, all your life you've been friends with 'Joe' right?" Michael nodded, still confused. "So, all this time, you've been best friends with my long lost brother, and you never knew it." Her voice began to rise. She was finally figuring it all out. "And you never ever told me that his whole name was Bartholomew Jojo Thompson!" She screamed. Michael backed up a little.

He began to feel guilty about this. He knew Joe's name was Bart. He knew his whole name was Bartholomew Jojo Thompson. And now he knew he was her brother. However, she can't get mad at Michael because he didn't know at the time. He might have known his friend's real name and Lisa's brother's name, but he never saw a resemblance.

"Lisa, relax. I might have known both names." He began. "But I have never seen a resemblance between them."

Lisa sighed. She let go of him, and turned back around. "I'm sick of chasing him. I'm sick of all this." She turned towards Michael again with her hand on her chin. It looked like she was thinking. "I don't want to lose him again. And I'm not going to lose him again." Lisa walked briskly towards the street. All she had to do was find some proof that would prove Bart was her brother.

She began to run when Michael called out.

"Lisa! What about me? You just gonna leave me here?" He looked up. Clouds were beginning to form, and a rumble of thunder was heard through the heavy clouds. "You gonna leave me here... in the rain!"

"You can follow! But I have to go!" Another thunder rumbled, followed by light sprinkles.

"It's about to rain! You will catch a cold!"

"So, you're in it too!"

Suddenly a flash of lightning cracked and lit up the sky. The clouds looked so low and gray, almost like something was holding them down.

Michael sighed at the sight of a pink car. "Well you've got Homer."

"Homer?!" Lisa spun around to see the car stop right in front of her.The way she said 'Homer' reminded her of Bart.

"Lisa! I'm so glad I found you! It's about to rain!" Homer got out of the car with an umbrella. He ran to her and put the umbrella above her. "Are you okay?" He looked up. Michael stood there watching the two. "Michael, my boy! You coming?"

"Um, my parents are probably worrying about me. I should get home." Lisa and Homer stared at him for a minute. Suddenly, he sprint back to Shelbyville.

"What's his problem?" Homer asked. He led Lisa to the passenger seat and walked back to the driver's seat.

Lisa waited to answer until he began driving. "I don't know. One second he wants me to stay. The next he just runs away. I just don't know how to read him anymore."

"I guess all we can do now is give him some time." Homer shrugged.

"I've given him a month. You would think that would be enough." Lisa rolled her eyes. Since the day she told him about her brother, to the day she realized his best friend was her brother, all he did was try and stay away. It's probably a good thing that he left for a while.

Homer pulled into the drive way and parked. They both sat there and stared ahead. Finally, Lisa spoke.

"Dad? Do you ever think Bart will remember us? I mean, I have a feeling he remembers you a little bit, but I'm not for sure." Lisa sighed. "All I want him to do is realize that I'm not crazy and that I am telling the truth."

Homer shrugged.

"Some how I have to find proof." Lisa charged out of the little pink car and into her old house. The one place she would find proof was in pictures, books, items, anything! But, all of it had disappeared, just like her brother.

She sat down on the couch and looked through an old scrapbook. Lisa began crying. The tears rolled down her red cheeks. Marge and Homer sat beside her. They held her hand and they stroked her arm.

"It's over." Lisa choked. "There's no more Bart." Her head fell against Homer's chest.

The doorbell rang. Marge let go of Lisa's hand and stalked to the door. Her hand cautiously turned the knob. Once the door was opened, Marge's mouth dropped.

Lisa and Homer perked up at the sight of her expression.

Bart walked through the door, holding an object. "Is Lisa here?" Marge nodded once and pointed to her.

Once he spotted Lisa, he smirked. He knew exactly why she was crying. He finally knew. He _finally_ knew. "Lisa? I have what you're looking for." He held out his hand. It was a photo. A photo that showed the whole family. Marge holding baby Maggie on the left. Lisa below them. And Homer and Bart on the right. (Might I say that Homer was also strangling Bart).

Lisa grabbed the photo. She studied it and memorized it. It was an old picture of them. I was what she was looking for, proof. "How?" She muttered.

Bart shrugged. "I thought about what you said. I looked and I found this."

"But, it's impossible." She shook her head, still looking at the photo.

"Nothing's impossible."

"But-."

"No, Lisa. I know the truth. And tonight's New Year's Eve." He grabbed her arm.

She pulled it back. "Wait! How do you know about that? About that evening?"

"Lisa, sometimes in life things should just stay a secret."

Lisa didn't argue, fearing she would make Bart leave again. She nodded once and she followed Bart. "Where are we going?" She blurted out, trying to keep up with him.

"Upstairs."

"Why?"

"Lisa! Just stop asking questions. We've only got one hour."

"One hour until when!?" Lisa stopped. He turned, annoyed.

"Until our lives to back to normal." He began upstairs again.

"What?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"When you see that comet you make a reversed wish." They were in Lisa's old room, now. They stood in front of the window, looking at the sky.

Lisa stood frozen next to her brother. She knew what she would have to do. It was all up to her to make things right. She wanted this for ten years, but why was it so hard to actually do it? "Okay." She lowered her head.

45 minutes had passed. Bart and Lisa talked about everything they've done in the last ten years. They laughed and cried and hugged.

Lisa turned her head, the time read 11:50. Her parents walked in the room. Behind them was Michael. "Michael!" She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey, Lis." He stroked her hair. "I guess this is goodbye." He didn't smile and his face was expressionless.

"Not goodbye." Lisa murmured. "Hello."

He cocked his head. "I don't understand."

"It might be the end, but it could still be the beginning." She smiled slightly.

"Lisa, it's goodbye, we both know it." They hugged one last time.

Bart tapped Lisa's arm. "Lisa the time."

"11:55." Lisa said softly. She looked at Homer and Marge. "Mom, dad. I'm going to miss you." She collapsed into their arms.

"Oh, Lisa. You'll see us again." Marge said.

"Yeah, but not like this. Homer isn't the best father where I'm from." Lisa grinned at Homer. He shrugged. "It's going to be hard." They hugged one last time and Lisa looked at Bart.

"11:59." The colorful comet lit up with sky. Lisa kissed Michael and hugged Homer and Marge goodbye. Bart and Lisa held hands. The comet flew through the sky, lighting up everything. Lisa took a deep breath and breathed, "I wish that I never made my wish on December 31st, 1998."


	11. Everything is Together

**Thank you Depthmon for reviewing! And, so it comes to this. This is actually my first fanfic that I have finished. So... yea. I have another one I'm thinking about, so that should be good. And, I have to finish _The Body Beneath_... So, I try and get things done. But, enjoy my ending!**

"This is nice." He started touching all sorts of things on it. When he touched one wrong spot and it broke. "Oh-." He stopped. Bart dropped his ball and scanned himself. He was him again, he was Bart Simpson.

"Bart!" Lisa cried. She charged at him with her hands wide open. She wrapped them around him tightly. "It worked! Everything worked."

Marge and Homer came in the door. They saw what Lisa was doing; hugging? "What are you doing?" Homer asked.

Lisa let go of her grip. "Mom, dad! It's good to see my dysfunctional parents again!" She hooked on to them.

"You have and idea what's going on?" Homer coughed.

Marge shrugged. "Not a clue."

Lisa unhooked herself and laughed. It was all over. Bart was her brother, and he was going to stay like that forever. No matter how hard he got on her nerves, she knew wishing him away was not an option. She knew she changed the future. Michael might not be her husband this time around. Lisa was going through a knew life, a better one. Now, she didn't have to worry about anything.

The mind bending comet flew across the sky. Making brilliant colors. The whole family scrunched together and watched out the window. This time Lisa just watched, she didn't make a sound, a peep, or a murmur.

And, the comet was gone. The whole family cheered and hugged, praising the New Year. Lisa smiled and laughed, knowing this was her family. Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie.

December 31st, 2007.

"And that's my story." Lisa sat up and stretched from sitting on the ground so long. Her children, Michael and Michelle got up too and helped Marge set the table.

"Great story, Mom." Michelle chimed.

"Yeah, great."

Lisa smiled and put a plate on the table. Homer was already sitting down in his usual spot, waiting for the food. Bart had walked in through the door, hanging his coat up. "Hey family!"

"Hey Bart."

"Uncle Bart!" The kids sang in harmony. They ran to him and hugged him tight. "We missed you!"

"Mike, Michelle, how are my favorite children?" He escaped their grip and sat down. "So where's...-."

"Collin!" Lisa squeaked. Collin put his coat up and opened his arms, excepting the hug. "I've missed you!"

"I was only at work." He sighed.

"I know, but I still miss you when you're gone." Lisa smiled and kissed him. Then, they sat down. The whole family sat around the table. Maggie, still not talking, joined them.

Lisa smiled, knowing everything was fine. Her whole family was there on New Year's Eve. She still remembered everything from her past. Everything that didn't exist now.

"Oh, Lisa." Bart said, picking for something in his pocket. "I found something..." He grabbed another photo a smaller one.

Lisa took it. "Oh, my..." Her mouth formed an O. "Is this even possible?"

"Remember, Lisa. Nothing is impossible."

Lisa smiled at the photo. It was of her and Michael. It was them on their wedding day. It was them together. "Thank you, Bart." She smiled. "Thank you."

Bart smiled at Lisa and Lisa smiled at Bart. Going through that course of time has made them better people. It has made them closer.

Lisa put the photo of Michael in her pocket and closed her eyes. "My family is together." She began. "Everyone I love is in this room. My life is great, no matter how annoyed I get with my family. We are one, and now we're finally together." Lisa took one last peak at her and Michael. Then she smiled.


End file.
